Teardrops On My Guitar
by IHopeYouThinkOfMe
Summary: Songfic. "Teardrops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift. Corny/Link kind of .


**Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it.  
It's a songfic of the song "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
__That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
__I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
__And she's got everything that I have to live without_

The dance of the week. Focus on it. Not him. _Corny.  
_I continue dancing with Amber and I can't help but wish that I was pressed up against his body rather than the girl that I'm supposedly interested in. I look up and notice Corny staring at us and I flash him a smile that's obviously fake.

After the show, I'm in my dressing room getting changed when the door flies open. I jump from surprise and blush slightly when I realize it's Corny standing in the doorway and I'm only in a pair of boxers. He doesn't think anything of it, though. He never does.

"Link, man, I gotta tell you about this amazing girl I met a few months ago!" he says, taking a seat on the couch.

Suddenly, I can feel my heart sinking lower and lower in my chest. I wonder why he's never said anything about her before. He continues to describe her, but I sort of zone out. I try not to look disappointed when I reply, "Congratulations."

_Drew talks to me, I lau__gh cause it's so damn funny  
__And__ I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
__He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right  
__I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

I finished getting changed and depart from the dressing room with Corny, still going on about this "beautiful woman" he has met. While he's talking, I chuckle aimlessly. I feel so pathetic.

Corny pauses and looks at me. "What's so funny?" he smiles. God,_ that smile_

"…Nothing," I sigh. We walk out to the lobby of the studio where a bunch of the council members are chatting loudly. However, I block out all their voices, and stare at no one but Corny, like it's just the two of us there. I listen intensely to him, my heart breaking all the while.

"God, Link, I love this girl so much. I…I think she might be the one," he marvels.

"Great," I say, trying to act happy. We leave the studio and I get into my car, waving to Corny as I drive from the parking lot.

I get to my house and spend the rest of the evening moping around. My mother has asked me about 38 times if something was bothering me, but I keep brushing it off and telling her that I'm fine. The fact is, I am the furthest thing from fine. In fact, I'm a complete mess.

Finally, it's 10:30 at night, so I figure I might as well go up to my room. I pull off my clothes and climb into bed, just in my boxers. But instead of trying to sleep, I do the same thing I do every night. Think about Corny. 

My hand travels beneath the waistband of my boxers and my mind wanders off to when I was dancing with Amber. Only now, I think about dancing with Corny. Slow dancing.

I start stroking my length faster and I think about Corny's hands on my hips, pulling me closer…

Finally, I feel my orgasm explode and my hips buck. "Oh, God, CORNY!" I hear myself screaming his name, during my climax as I ride it out.

Yes, this is a normal night for me…

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

After I clean myself up, I walk over to the window, where my guitar is resting. I sit in my chair and stare out into the night. I grab the instrument and start playing a tune that I'm making up as I go along. I whisper words about how I feel about Corny and quietly start singing them to the melody.

As I'm singing, I feel tears start to well up in my eyes and they start leaking down my face, gently splashing onto my guitar. I sigh and gaze out at the stars. "If only Corny loved me."

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
__And there he goes, so perfectly,  
__The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
__She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
__Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
__He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I arrive at the studio a little bit later than usual. I was having a hell of a time deciding if I should call out sick or just go. As you can see, I went. I ran to my dressing room and grabbed my suit, throwing it on quickly.

When I was finished getting ready, I rushed out to the lobby where everyone was waiting and talking with one another. There was about a minute before we started taping so I walked over and took my place on the stage and more people were doing the same.

As I was waiting, Corny walked by and my breath got caught in my throat. He said my name as he passed and when I turned to face him, he said, "You look a little frazzled. Everything okay?"

I found myself nodding and then I turned back to face the camera. Corny's girl better know how lucky she is.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
__I'll put his picture down and maybe  
__Get some sleep tonight_

You have no idea how hard it was to get through that show. I'm so glad it's over. I practically sprint to my car and drive home.

I arrive at my house and go straight to my room. I'm so exhausted from acting happy, I think I might die. I lie down on my bed and take out a magazine from under my pillow. On the front page, there's a picture of the cast of the Corny Collins Show.

I spot myself off to the side of the picture. I look closer and I notice that my eyes aren't staring at the camera, but vaguely looking towards Corny.

I sigh and throw the magazine into my trashcan. Then I shut off my light, and for once, I don't think about Corny before falling asleep.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
__He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
__And he's all that I need to fall into..  
__Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._


End file.
